


嫉妒是种病

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	嫉妒是种病

两个多月未见，他想那只猫想得不行。

乐队举办的巡演兜兜转转几乎跑遍全国，甚至在临近国家也举办了两场。反响很好，不断有歌迷在乐队官网留言希望能增加场次，就连一向不怎么关心摇滚乐队的娱乐新闻也报道了巡演火爆的消息。

乐队出名了，谁都为此感到高兴，边伯贤也不例外，但他心里有那么丁点遗憾——他的猫不在这儿，不能跟他一起分享这份喜悦。

这两个多月的时间，阿辰的乐队也没有闲着，闭关制作新专辑，准备作为新人乐队出道。

他们各忙各的，竟有两个多月没通电话，偶尔，偶尔发几条问候短信，阿辰的回答总是很简单，“吃了”“还没睡”“你好烦”“不知道”，挤牙膏式的回答，虽然知道那只猫生来就是不爱讲废话的性子，但他仍不免失落。去问乐队的贝斯手，恋爱经验十根手指头都不够数的小年轻，问对方是不是确定恋爱关系以后都这样，小年轻哼哼两声，凉兮兮说只有你俩这样，他便发消息给那只猫，问，你能不能多跟我说几句话，第二天才收到回信，就一个字：忙。

得，还不如不问。

边伯贤有点郁闷，于是决定不告诉阿辰巡演结束今晚就回同居的住所。

他就是幼稚，就是想让猫咪着急，为他焦急。

手机铃声突然响了，是不认识的座机号码，正准备挂断，蓦地，脑子里灵光一闪，边伯贤迅速接起，嘴巴还没张开就听见电话那端轻声吟唱着什么——头皮都炸了，是昨天巡演才唱过的歌。

“阿辰……”他低低唤道。

然而电话那端并不理会，仍自顾自吟唱，一曲毕，还是没等来对方的说话声，听筒里安静了一会儿，然后响起奇怪的、类似马达高速运转的嗡嗡声，声音飞进边伯贤的耳朵，他打了个激灵，控制不住变得急促的喘息，同时躁郁地盯着车窗玻璃上自己的倒影，等待下文。

下文便是吸吮某物的啧啧声响，掺进嗡嗡震动的声音，滋啵滋啵那种声音，偶尔有一两声哼哼唧唧的撒娇，带了鼻音，一声声唤他“贤哥哥”。

裤裆以肉眼可见的速度撑起小帐篷，边伯贤调整坐姿，并且刻意将呼吸调整匀称，好避免被人发现他正在打一通什么样的电话。

“贤哥哥……”

听筒里的声音又软又哑，满含情欲，边伯贤听得头皮发麻手心出汗，胯下小兄弟突突跳着，不用看都知道那东西这会儿硬得发紫，表皮青筋暴起，龟头也硬胀，迫不及待想进去某个湿热紧致的地方，然后把那个地方操通透。

“想我？”

“唔……太粗了……”

“哪儿想？”

“再快点儿……全部都进去……”

“忙什么呢？”

“啊啊——顶到了……别、别再顶了……”

两人对话明面上风马牛不相及，但只有彼此知道他们到底在说什么。

边伯贤吞咽着口水，默默计算还有多久才能到同居住所。他有些疑惑，是，那只猫在床上是很放得开，但下了床永远是一副厌世模样，话都懒得多说一句，今天是怎么了，怎么突然想到打这么一通电话给他？

脑袋瓜里浮现某个念头，他为此兴奋不已。他扯起嘴角笑了笑，而后捂着嘴低语道：“淫乱的小母猫。”

听筒那边的急喘有一瞬间的停顿，停顿之后是拔高嗓音的尖叫，猫咪轻笑着回答：“我射了好多，你买的新床单都弄脏了。”啪嗒，电话挂断。

听筒这头的公狗好半天才回过神，发现自己出了一身的汗，后背和手心都是黏糊糊的，他拍了拍驾驶位的经纪人哥哥，“哥，开快点儿，我尿急。”

 

甩开身后乐队成员的起哄，边伯贤一路小跑着跑进电梯，21层的按钮被他按得噼啪作响，电梯门可不管他急得快冒火，有条不紊合上，然后匀速上升，再有条不紊打开，刚打开一丝缝，他就侧着身挤出电梯，三两步跨去公寓门前，咚咚咚，大门被他敲得震天响。

合租公寓的同居人好像故意跟他作对，非得等他手都拍疼才磨磨蹭蹭走过来开门。他咬牙切齿，脑子里过了七八种体位，发誓要把那位同居人干得失禁喷水。

门开了，边伯贤喘着粗气瞪同居人，那双猫眼睛仍一副厌世态度，丝毫不见电话里淫乱放荡模样，如果不是高潮后脸上异样的红色，他几乎以为那通电话是场臆想。实在气不过，就这么站在玄关吻住对方两片薄唇。饥渴的跟什么似的，把人按在墙上吻，又上下其手，掀开衣摆狠狠掐了把猫咪的小细腰，阿辰吃了痛，报复性的咬边伯贤的嘴，两个人终于能冷静点儿，喘着粗气凝望彼此。

“按摩棒比我还好？”

“还行。”

“知道我回来故意打那种电话？”

“嗯。”

“你——算了。”

还发誓让猫咪为他着急呢，到头来还是他为猫咪着急。

一物降一物的定理偏偏落在他脑袋上，什么时候吃过这种“亏”？得讨回来，非得讨回来不可。

边伯贤扫了眼阿辰过于宽大的衣领，低头舔舐那处，猫咪呜咽一声，抓着他的头发把他往胯下摁，撒娇般说：“贤哥哥，帮我舔舔吧……”

操。想要了才舍得跟他说这么多字。边伯贤心里虽然烦闷，但架不住阿辰主动勾引——他向来架不住——遵从对方意愿，张嘴含吮半勃起的阴茎。

已经泄过一次，顶端铃口还有几丝没擦干净的白汁，吃进嘴里的味道发腥，可是一想这味道是猫咪为他散发出来的，便更加卖力伺候猫咪。

阿辰的屁股也被他当面团揉捏，喉头滚动着，喉咙里发出猫叫一般的呻吟，才吃过按摩棒的后穴仍有些松软，轻易就插进去两根手指，边伯贤一边抠挖后穴一边给猫咪口交，双重快感要逼疯阿辰了，大腿根都细细发抖，后穴一缩一张，把他的手指根吸得好紧。

“后面也要舔……”

阿辰主动转身背对边伯贤，两手扒开臀缝露出浅红色小穴，又回头用哭红的眼睛看他，眼眶里水汪汪，青黑眼珠好似泡在水中的玻璃球，澄澈透亮。边伯贤硬得要爆炸，可他好久没见猫咪了，猫咪又主动求他，便硬是忍住操烂小穴的冲动，应了猫咪的要求。

舌尖舔过后穴入口的褶皱，阿辰扬起下巴尖叫，屁股不自觉抬高几寸，真像只发情的母猫，主动翘起尾巴求身后的公狗操他。

边伯贤拿舌头顶开小穴，浅浅抽插穴口，那地方神经密布，阿辰的腿都软了，身体下滑，跪趴在地上承受要人命的舔穴动作。汗水从皮肉之下渗出，瘦削的脊背布满薄汗，灯光下散着一层柔光。边伯贤抽出舌头，从尾椎骨开始，一寸接一寸向上舔舐亲吻。猫咪性感诱人的腰窝湿漉漉一片，分不清是汗水还是口水，边伯贤的舌头在那处打转，原本白皙的皮肤硬是被他舔得泛了红，余光瞟见阿辰的耳朵，那地方好像让开水烫了，冒着看不见的热气。边伯贤直起腰，抬手拨开耳朵上柔软卷翘的发丝，舔了舔虎牙就咬上去。

耳朵时阿辰最敏感的地方，别说咬，吹口气都能让他性欲勃发，细瘦腰肢因此陷得更低，饱满挺翘的屁股因此抬得更高，他晃了晃屁股，哑着嗓子恳求边伯贤操他。

边伯贤巴不得，当即扶着硬得发疼的鸡巴塞进小穴，穴里软肉涌过来，层层叠叠裹紧鸡巴，渗出的汁水比润滑剂还好用，甚至因为剧烈操干而变成半透明的白沫，进出抽插时被带出来，挂在穴口，再滑下去，沿着囊袋掉在地板上，还有铃口流出的清液，全都掉在正下方，湿嗒嗒一小片。

两个多月没有操他的小猫咪了，边伯贤爽得忍不住闷哼出声，掐着阿辰的腰窝，疯了一般干穴。他的小猫咪被他撞得身形不稳，从玄关爬到衣架那儿，顺手抓住衣架上挂着的风衣，咣当一声，衣架被拽倒了，阿辰吓了一跳，后穴条件反射收紧，要夹断屁股里的鸡巴。

“放松！”边伯贤咬牙切齿扇了几巴掌阿辰的屁股。

猫咪回头委屈巴巴看他，他心软了，把人抱起来抱进怀里，柔声安慰道：“你放松点，夹得我好疼……”

阿辰的手从胯下摸到边伯贤正在有节奏收缩的囊袋，无辜地说：“你都快射了。”

这意思就是你疼个屁，明明爽得不要不要。

边伯贤认输，放缓进出频率，开口说他准备了一路的“抱怨”，“想了你两个多月，电话都没有一通。”

阿辰软着手脚瘫在他怀里，一边呻吟一边断断续续说：“录歌……唔……很忙……”

忙？忙还有空搞phone sex？

“哪儿搞来的按摩棒？嗯？”边伯贤用做爱时才会用上的低哑声线对着阿辰的耳朵说，怀里猫咪立时剧烈发抖，下意识扭屁股让粗大的性器官进去更深。

“问你话呢。”说着，故意狠狠顶了几下穴里的凸起，“别只顾吃鸡巴……”

阿辰终于舍得开口，“你少管……”

边伯贤虚着眼睛，猫咪湿漉漉的眼睛透露了心虚，脑袋里冒出某个念头，他把阿辰转过来面对自己，掐着快要射出第二波精液的阴茎，发狠道：“不说就不让你射。”

猫眼睛转了几转，蓦地，突然凑过来啄着边伯贤的脸，一下一下的，亲得人心里发痒。

讨好？对不起，没用。

边伯贤掐紧阴茎根部，同时用拇指摩挲大张的铃口，阿辰快哭了，搂着他的肩膀晃动屁股，试图拿他最喜欢的地方逃避质问。

“是不是阿山教唆你？”

“不是……”

虽然猜想被否认让边伯贤松了口气，但一想到阿辰在他不在的每一个晚上用按摩棒自我满足，他就嫉妒的不得了，手上力气加重，从铃口吐出的清液变得浑浊，空气里隐隐有奇怪味道。

“你说了我就让你射出来，”边伯贤耐下性子哄，想了想又说，“还帮你用后面高潮……”

难以忍受的精液逆流的滋味儿，对方开出的诱人条件，阿辰终于松口，枕着边伯贤的肩膀喃喃道：“就、想你……”

简短二字令边伯贤心花怒放，他想起曾问乐队贝斯手的那个问题——什么狗屁问题，一个人的指纹都不尽相同，何况谈恋爱，猫咪自有猫咪的表达方式，话少，性子冷，但对他热情，付诸于行动那种热情。

他该知足，他很知足。

“下次想我就直接说出来。”

阿辰眨巴着湿漉漉的猫眼睛问：“你会烦吗？”

“不会。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“那我知道了。”

近似于教小朋友的对话让边伯贤感到新鲜，同时也觉得怀里的猫咪可爱极了，他喜欢的紧，把人放倒，双手握着对方细瘦的脚腕骨把两条腿抬高，吃着鸡巴的小穴暴露在眼皮底下，一圈薄薄的皮肉被撑得平展，颜色漂亮的阴茎因为抽插动作前后晃着，他看得眼睛发红，抽出肉棒再整根塞进去，囊袋拍在阿辰的屁股上啪啪作响，声响掺进身下人哼哼唧唧的呻吟声，充斥了他们共同居住的公寓。

咚咚咚，不合时宜的敲门动静打断欢爱。

“阿辰开门。”阿山在外面叫门，“曲子有地方要改，你开门我跟你说。”

妈的，这个混蛋。

边伯贤气得牙痒痒，看了眼身下同样烦躁的阿辰，计上心头，重新把人抱进怀里，站起来走到门背后。

咣的一声，阿辰被他抵在门上干穴，一下一下有节奏的频率跟敲门声似的，“回应”阿山的叫门。

“……啵总你他妈有意思吗！”阿山隔着一扇门喊。

啵总懒得搭理，垂下眼帘跟阿辰说：“叫大点儿声，把这混蛋赶走。”

阿辰似乎不太愿意，咬着嘴不肯出声，坏心眼的啵总哪里轻易罢休，化哄劝为行动，耻骨紧贴臀肉，画圈一般用肉棒撑开穴眼儿里的软肉，甚至故意往更深处顶了顶，龟头碰到凸起，他压在那上面又快又狠地顶。

湿软敏感的小穴向来受不了这般对待，深处喷了淫水，阿辰尖叫着高潮，“贤、贤哥哥……”

“再叫。”

阿辰听话，一声声喊他贤哥哥，又哼哼唧唧说肚子好涨，说要被他干坏了，求他别进去那么深。边伯贤才不理会，接连几十下钝重操干，穴眼儿都让他干得外翻红肿，淫水被鸡巴挤出来，不停喷在小腹上。

又是咣当一声巨响，阿山踹门了，骂了句操你妈傻逼情侣就气冲冲离开。

边伯贤无辜地看着怀里高潮失神的小猫，“他骂我们傻逼。”

小猫懒懒回应，“明天骂回去。”毛茸茸的脑袋贴着他胸口蹭了蹭，卷发梢蹭得边伯贤心痒，鼠蹊放松，浓稠黏腻的精液全射进阿辰的屁股里。

 

第二天，边伯贤扔了那根大号按摩棒——妈的，竟然比他的还大一圈——然后陪阿辰去录音棚，见着阿山就蹦出俩字：傻逼，正忙着后期制作的键盘手有点儿不明就里，顺口回了句“你有病吧”，刚说完便反应过来，脸都黑了，一字一句回敬边伯贤，你他妈真的有病。

“哎，你们乐队什么时候发专？”

阿山头也不抬，“下周。”

“这么快？”

“我告诉你啊，发专就开始忙了，别给阿辰添乱。”

边伯贤没吭气，抬眼看专心录歌的猫咪，猫眼睛轻轻闭着，卷翘睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀那样抖动，猫咪专心唱歌的模样比在床上跟他做爱还好看，他看入了迷，阿山又说了什么一概没听进去，他脑子里塞满各式各样的体位，他发誓他不会给阿辰添乱，但另一种方式的“添乱”就说不准了。

他舔了舔嘴唇，冲恰好看向他的猫咪笑起来，比着口型说：我把按摩棒扔了。

阿辰翻了个白眼，同样比着口型回答：那你代替它吧。

乐意效劳。乐意至极。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
